Insanity
by Joel 7th
Summary: Their lust, fueled by death. Their love, covered in blood. Their insanity matched perfectly like two sides of a mirror.
1. Chapter 1

**Insanity : Akira's side**

**_A Togainu no Chi Fanfiction_**

**Rating :** M

**Pairing :** ShikiXAkira

**Genre :** Romance

**Characters :** Akira, Shiki

**Preview : **Their lust, fueled by death. Their love, covered in blood. Their insanity matched perfectly like two sides of a mirror.

There were many features of Shiki that Akira found endearing: Shiki's skin, a color paler than the moon; Shiki's hair, a shade darker a starless night; Shiki's eyes, a crimson deeper than blood. Those eyes… Akira inwardly moaned when he recalled the moments those blazing irises bore lustfully into his entire being. Cover was unneeded because soon enough, they would pierce to every nook and canny of Akira's body and exposed the deepest part to mercilessly toy with it.

Perhaps, what Akira loved most about Shiki was his unique scent. There was always a faint fragrance emitting from Shiki's body whenever they engaged in pleasure. A fragile scent, tinged with the thick metallic smell of blood belonging to those fallen to his katana; a scent spoke of both passion and death; a red rose nourished and grew from corpse-filled soil. The scent complimented on Shiki's contradictory nature : a ferocious predator underneath gorgeous skin; a terror in disguise of temptation; intense pain coated in burning pleasure and passion intertwined with demise. To others, the smell of blood was disgustingly terrifying; to Akira, it was a perfume more fragrant than roses', his perfect aphrodisiac. To others, Shiki was devil incarnate, a cruel tyrant who compelled them to choose between submittal and a painful death; to Akira, a beautiful master to whom his everything, soul, body, heart, belonged. Strangely, in this possessiveness of Shiki that Akira found contentedness and pleasure. And maybe even love.

Gently, Akira rubbed the bite mark on his shoulder. It was Shiki's, a lovely vestige of their heated lovemaking the night before. The wound did not bleed much since it was rather shallow; still, it stung. The pain was tolerable, Akira reflected, and the ecstasy it offered was a thousand times sweeter.

It was neither the first nor the last time Shiki intentionally left some marks on Akira's body. A bite or two, a cut or a bruise. Most of the times, they bled but never would they be deep enough to leave permanent scars on Akira's flawless skin. When it came to sex, it seemed that Shiki possessed a fetish of wounding his partner as a way to declare his ownership. It was a weird method to express one's affection, Akira often thought. But again, ordinary was not expected from the mighty Il-re. Had Shiki been all nice, gentle and caring instead of merciless and violent, would he have captivated Akira's heart and soul ? Akira knew better than anybody that his former self, the proud, invincible king of Blster was not moved by conventional elements as tenderness or care. Perhaps, Shiki had been right when he had spoken the truth of Akira's heart : deep down, Akira craved for being put under dominion and restraint. With his unwavering confidence and strength, Shiki had succeeded in breaking through Akira's apathetic façade to light up the passionate flame inside of him. As a result, the present Akira was more than willing to comply with his every desires.

Akira's lips curved into an exulted grin. He himself was not that obedient as a 'pet'. There were times that he would allow his rebellious side to openly taunt his 'master'. The night before was a perfect example. As Shiki bit his shoulder in a surge of pleasure coursing through his being, Akira also responded with equal force, if not, stronger. His nails dug into Shiki's back almost painfully, drawing long, bloody trails on Shiki's already scarred skin. Somewhere in the middle of paintings and moans, Akira could make out a soft groan escaping Shiki's lips when he mimicked Shiki's marking behavior. The sound was erotically pleasant to the ears; Akira mentally made a note to remind himself of this wonderful discovery.

…

People viewed Shiki as a symbol of pure, primal terror. In this chaos called Toshima, the strong lived, the weak died. The rule was brutally simple. As the strongest man, Shiki rose to the top and became the king of this lawless town. It was natural for the weak to be dominated by the strong. Those living in Toshima were not really bright, yet they were smart enough to choose life over death. No matter how much they despised, hated and longed for Shiki's destruction, they would just lower their heads to king and obey his every orders.

A strict relationship between the lord and his servants, nothing more.

A loyalty forced upon them by strength and fear. There was no sense of honor, no compassion, no respect.

Perhaps it was because others thought of Shiki as nothing but madness and horror that Akira could feel the specialty of his existence toward Shiki. In this vast sea of people, he was the only one who did not tremble when looking in Shiki's red eyes, the only one who could disobey the king and was not punished, the only one who had touched the profound depth of Shiki's soul, the only one who understood and loved Shiki wholeheartedly. Those other than himself neither desired nor deserved Shiki's attention. Akira wanted to remain the sole subject of the lust burning in Shiki's crimson orbs. Just as his entire being belonged to Shiki, Shiki's everything was also his possession.

As long as he had Shiki, he would wish for nothing else.

…

As Akira laid flat on the luscious bed, his lips formed a pout. Much to his detest, Shiki only stayed with him when the night fell and as soon as the rose, he departed, leaving Akira alone to chew on his solitary and boredom. The bed was soft and comfortable beneath his back but what benefit could it bring if Shiki was not here to pin him against the mattress ? The servants were always ready to do his biddings but they were utterly useless when it came to entertainment. What he truly wanted, truly needed, none could offer.

What Akira wanted now a something to kill the time while waiting for Shiki to come back from his work. And he knew just where to find it, his 'entertainment'.

…

In this castle, eyes followed him everywhere he went, eyes brimming with desire. There were many who secretly gazed at him with yearning, with need and Akira knew it. It profoundly disgusted him, the ignominy of craving for something completely out of their reach. There was not a single subordinate who did not know Akira was Shiki's, laying their hands on the king's treasure could only lead to execution. Even so, to Akira's invitation none of them refused. Blindly, they succumbed to Akira's seduction, a poisonous forbidden fruit despite its enchantingly alluring fragrance, like pitiful insects being lured by the Venus flytrap's attraction. Some even went so far as to promise to 'free' Akira from Shiki's brutality. Whether it was plain pity for Akira's 'imprisonment' or simply a way to solace their bruised egos by pretending to extend their hands to a person they deemed as weaker, more vulnerable than them, Akira knew not. Provided that they could really 'save' him from Shiki, what would they do to him ? Whenever this thought flashed his mind, Akira could not help but letting a dry chuckle. It was no doubt they would just replace Shiki's place as his owner. The 'freedom' they promised him, after all, was no difference from Akira's sugar-coated words of seduction. An outrageous lie, a bait to lure him in, to take advantage of his body, nothing else. Even when their throats were slashed open by Shiki's katana, they were still unable to see the truth that they had fallen right into Akira's trap, that they were merely a toy for him to play in his boredom.

How pleasant it was, the scent tinged with blood.

Shiki, though possessing a breathtaking beauty, was a predator in nature, a predator that was most ravishing when tearing up his preys. It was strictly because of this menacing aura of Shiki when he nonchalantly took lives that Akira was hopelessly bound to this man. Peace and tenderness were foreign to him, it was violence and death that made up Shiki's deadly charms.

Whose blood should he drench Shiki with today ?

…

When Akira was idly passing the hall, he spotted that boy. Normally, Akira would not lay his eyes on a person so obscure. A face littered with freckles, a slightly hunched posture, there was nothing special about this boy who had recently been employed to the castle as a guard. Still, as soon as Akira caught sight of him, a sudden surge of heat rose from the bottom of his heart, the heat of profound jealousy.

Different from others, this boy was not afraid of Shiki. In contrast of fear, it was a kind of emotions Akira did not want to acknowledge when he caught the boy gazing at Shiki from time to time. It was admiration, respect and perhaps even affection. What fueled Akira's hatred for this boy was that Shiki himself had complimented on his obedience once or twice. It was hard for Akira to admit, yet the boy, on some levels, had succeeded in earning Shiki's attention, the attention that should belong to him only.

Like a tiger, Akira was not pleased when someone invaded his territory. His possessiveness was not any less intense than Shiki's.

A wicked smile on his lips as Akira contemplated his plan.

…

The boy was hopelessly naïve and dumb against Akira's seduction. Just the sight of Akira's lean, smooth chest peeking out from his thin shirt was enough to make him blush furiously. It only took few whispers, a few caresses for all the blood to rush to his face. And somewhere else. As Akira's skillful hands roamed over his suited form, his hot breaths playfully tickled his sensitive earlobes, the boy, Ryunosuke was his name, wholeheartedly succumbed to the fatal temptation. His feet blindly followed Akira's lead to the sleeping chamber and his mind went blank from raging desire, Ryunosuke completely forgot about the thoughtful old chef's advice when he had first set food into this castle.

"The lord keeps a treasure in his chamber. If you still value your life, never touch it, never even look at it; stay as far from it as you can."

Amused, he watched another of his prey pathetically fall into his trap. In this game, Akira was no longer Shiki's pet; he was a beast, a beast which never failed to catch his desired prey.

…

"You sure got guts, kid, to touch your master's property."

The chef's words echoed in his ears as he felt the frigid edge of his lord's katana against his Adam's apple. When he came to realize the fatality of his fault, it was too late. Blood seemed to have evaporated from his body when he looked into those crimson irises of his lord.

He had never been afraid of this man. In contrast of fear, his heart was flooded with admiration, respect, even affection.

But now, he truly tasted the bitterness of horror.

His lord was not angel. He was demon.

…

Akira sat nonchalantly on the tangled sheet of the luscious bed, the cold, indifferent smile never left his lips as he watched the boy, his poor victim trembling, begging for his life. It was of no avail; soon enough Shiki's katana would decapitate him and his corpse would join the mountain of rotten flesh underneath this castle.

Truly, this chamber had witnessed too much of its owners' cruelty.

…

Akira's porcelain arms intertwined around Shiki's neck, his lips starved for a deep, burning kiss.

"Honestly, you have never thought about being loyal to me ?"

Shiki's reprimand leaked between hot breaths, absent of the severity it should have had. That Akira played with some man while he was not around was not something new to Shiki.

"It was your fault for leaving me unoccupied. Without you, it was boring as hell."

His breaths were reduced to short, quickened pants; Akira moaned at the damp sensation of Shiki's tongue teasing the tender flesh of his neck.

"For your recreation, a life was wasted."

"You pitied him ?" Akira smirked. "Weren't you the one who killed him ?"

"Weren't you the cause of his death ?" In respond to that smirk, Shiki bit down on the flesh, hard enough to draw fresh, hot blood.

"I hate the way he looked at you, Shiki. Only I can look at you without any reservation."

"So, you're jealous when someone tries to get your master's attention ?"

In answer to Shiki's taunt Akira was silent; his hands were too busy freeing Shiki from his complicated clothing.

"You don't mind that corpse ?"

"Why should I ? That's just another small fry you cut down. Let him watch us. At least he'll learn his lesson on the way to hell."

Shiki smiled at the blatant atrocity of Akira's words. Though blessed with a fair appearance, his twisted personality was more dangerous than the most bloodthirsty monster.

As soon as Akira finished his job, Shiki's strong arms immediately pushed him down the mattress. His fingertips, cool as ice, traced Akira's lips.

For a pet, you're quite rebellious."

Their passion heated up while the body on the floor grew colder with each passing minute.

…

Their lust, fueled by death. Their love, covered in blood.

End.

Note : The first part of this story is finished. This time, it is based on Shiki's 3rd ending in which Shiki became the lord of Toshima and Akira became, literally, his lustful 'mistress' who would seduce any men while Shiki was out. When I first came across this ending, its weirdness struck me hard; especially Akira. This Akira was entirely different from the original Akira, like he had been turned into another person. It intrigued me what had changed him so. Besides, it amused me terribly how calmly Shiki was toward Akira's behavior. It seemed to me that both of them were not in their right minds. Nevertheless, it was an interesting ending; I enjoyed it as much as I did with 'military' ending and the true ending.

Anyway, all reviews are welcome. They will help me to improve my writing.

9


	2. Chapter 2

**Insanity : Shiki's side**

**_A Togainu no Chi Fanfiction_**

**Rating :** M (for violence, deaths and innuendos)

**Pairing :** ShikiXAkira

**Genre :** Romance

**Characters :** Akira, Shiki

**Preview : **Their lust, fueled by death. Their love, covered in blood. Their insanity matched perfectly like two sides of a mirror.

Their first encounter in that dark, corpse-littered alley was purely coincidental. Shiki was simply following his routine of disposing useless trash when he saw that youth being outnumbered and cornered by those same trashes. He carried out his task, nonchalantly, cleanly, perfectly, as expected from polished swordsmanship. Fresh blood spraying and bodies piled up. Soon enough, there were only the two of them left standing in the middle of corpses.

Perhaps, it was fated.

Had he not been in that alley, the youth would have been dead. Had he not 'saved' him, those worthless thugs would have claimed his life. He would have joined the heap of nameless bodies no one bothered to give a proper burial.

He never intended to save the youth. Neither did he mean to spare his life.

Having witnessed such a ruthless massacre, the youth was slight trembling; his hands, his forehead were damped with cold sweats. He was in fright. After all, it was very likely that he himself was about to join the corpses, fallen victimized to the demonic sword. Yet, there was not a singe trace of cowardice in his eyes or the slightest pleading from his lips.

In Shiki's eyes, he saw no human. There was only a young, weak beast being intimidated by the overwhelming presence of a much stronger one. Still, his predatory nature allowed no space for pusillanimity. If his life was forced into danger, he would bare his fangs. Even when he was fully aware that he might be killed, he would still fight. He would fight as long as the essence of life was burning in his chest.

The truth intrigued Shiki tremendously. Before he realized, Shiki had spared the youth's life. This was the first time he had found in this dull, hopeless city one of his kind.

He, too, was another beast. The most powerful predator in this hunting game called Igra. Knowing the existence of a beast which possessed a great potential of dethroning him someday did not provoke his rage; in fact, it stirred up his curiosity and even ignited his desire. He wanted him, craved for him. There was nothing more interesting than taming such a beast, having it at your mercy.

His determination consolidated by his unwavering confidence. Soon, he would definitely capture that beast.

…

To tell the truth, he was not on the hunt for that beast the second time he ran into him. There were rumors about a Line abuser who had committed a massacre at a bar in neutral zone. A daring act, he might say. By such action, that Line abuser, whoever he was, had openly taunted the rule of the game. Arbitro would have already sent those rabid dogs to hunt for the culprit. Though savage and insane, they were not less useful than hunting hounds. Once letting loose, they would not come home without a bloody, terribly mauled corpse dragging behind them. If they got to him first, Shiki would lose his prey to them.

When he arrived at the scene, his target had already fallen. Those annoying hyenas were nowhere to be seen, only the young beast was present. In comparison with their first encounter, he appeared much weaker, much more vulnerable. Weapon not in hand, fighting spirit absent, he was quivering and crying in the pouring rain. Pathetic. Pitiful.

"You killed him ?" Shiki nonchalantly asked.

He did not get to the answer from him, whose mind perhaps had gone completely blank.

A wounded beast on the verge of insanity.

Shiki smirked. When a beast was wounded, he was easily tamed.

"Stand up !". He commanded.

No reply. He kicked the young beast, hard enough for him to feel the pain. A soft groan, still, he remained motionless.

"I told you to stand up, didn't I ?"

"You're called Shiki, right ? Go ahead, do whatever you want. I don't give a damn."

So he wanted death. Overwhelmed with the guilt of murder, he chose death as an escape from remorse. By giving up his own life, he assured himself that was enough to atone for his sin. That was something only cowards would do. Due the first impression the young beast had given him, Shiki believed he was no coward. He just grew temporarily weak by the impact of his conscience that he was drawn to suicide. Therefore, Shiki would not grant him that wish. Besides, Shiki had no intention in assisting self destruction. There was neither benefit nor fun to gain from killing a man who was so eager to welcome death.

Instead, he had other things in mind.

He let out a startled sound when Shiki bent down and scoped him in his arms. As soon as their bodies got into contact, the vigor which had previously absent in the limp body suddenly ignited. Kicks and punches went flying wildly, lacking all the precision a fighter would have if he earnestly wanted to defeat his enemy. The impact of the fight prior had drained off his strength. The seemingly returned vigor was only what was left in his exhausted body, the blaze of a dying ember before its extinguishment. Even in his full condition, he was no match for Shiki, let alone this weakened state. It was useless, futile but Shiki liked it. It would not be interesting if he gave up without a fight.

The rain bore no sight of calming down and the figure in his embrace gradually ceased its struggle. Shivering, he began to cling onto Shiki's coat, desperately seeking for warmth. Right now, his physical demands had surpassed his defense system. His first sign of submittal.

…

"What's your name ?"

A moment of hesitation. The beast was surprised when hearing his name being asked. His confusion was understandable; after all, this was the first time his ultimate master asked a question like that. Such trivial matter seemed to never cross his master's mind even after such intimacy they had shared. Could his master be blamed ? In the end, he was only a property. It was unnecessary to know how it was called as long as it remained in your possession.

"Say it !"

"Akira."

"Akira."

He repeated the name so that its sound got used to his ears. A good yet common name, no special. There were probably thousands other "Akira"s in this country. Nevertheless, when this name was bestowed upon him, it seemed strangely fit.

Shiki thought he had already taken a liking to that name.

"And your name ?"

"…"

Shiki was momentarily off guard. He had thought Akira who hated him to the core as he had claimed every time Shiki forced him to bend over would not care to know Shiki's name.

"Tell me."

"Haven't you known it already ? From those nuisances."

"I want to hear it from your own mouth."

He never ceased to amuse Shiki.

"Shiki."

"Shiki."

Akira repeated the name the same way Shiki had done previously.

"A normal name that thousands others could share. I've been convinced that your name would be something more special. Still, it suits you. I like it."

"It doesn't matter whether you like my name or not. It won't affect the truth that I'm your master for all of eternity. There's no way you can escape."

"I know." Akira replied with a smile whose meaning he could not decipher. Since the day he had forcefully dragged Akira to this rundown room, confined him and sought to gain control over him every night, he had never seen the slightest of Akira's smile. He had a reason to believe that Akira would never show him his smile. Yet today, upon hearing the declaration Shiki had made perhaps dozens times before, Akira's lips curled into one.

His smile was indeed charming. Innocent, naïve, contrastingly different from Shiki's sadistic smirks.

"I'm already tired of struggling between rejecting and accepting you. So I've decided…"

Akira left the sentence dangling to pull Shiki into a surprise kiss. Though he was caught off guard, Shiki quickly resumed his absolute control. He was, after all, the master.

"But remember, even when I give myself to you, I will continue to oppose you till the end."

…

His promise did not fade over time. Though he wholeheartedly complied with his wishes, Akira was never an obedient pet. There, inside the boy, existed a wild part that was unable to be tamed. On bed of off bed, Akira would occasionally, purposely allow it to surface and challenged Shiki. Shiki had no complaints, however. In fact, he fancied Akira's personality. Shiki was a fierce predator. The stronger the opponent, the more enjoyable. It would bore him to the point of death if his preys were all but cowards who pathetically begged him to spare their lives even when they fully knew it was the most absurd of all absurdities. In comparison with those gutless small fries he had encountered, Akira was fascinating courageous. His somewhat reckless braveness was a stark contrast to Shiki's intimidating personality yet it was also a perfect fit. With Akira, both Shiki's pride and conquering nature were satisfied. Because of that, he could never grow tired of Akira.

He may even love him.

…

The wounds on his back ached slightly. Instead of irritation, their sensation felt rather pleasant. Pain, with an appropriate portion, heightened the ecstasy. He had learned of that fact when piercing Akira's naval. The pain and blood oozing out had turned Akira on. While watching that, he had also learned that Akira was absolutely not the type that favored gentleness. Violence and dominion were what needed to make him submit. Shiki understood that because he was no difference from Akira. Children like them grew up not by the loving tenderness of the mother's hand but by the severity of the war. Before they knew of the warmth of an embrace, they had been flung out to the harshness in which they learned the hard way the rule of survival. It was simple : fight and kill or be killed. In this environment, there was no room for love, forgiveness, care and such. Those were alien to them. Violence, killing, blood and pain were they factors that had shaped and nourished them.

Without those, they would be utterly starved. In the end, they lived on while embracing their own madness.

Perhaps, madness was the necessary condition to survive in the chaos known as Toshima. Once the capital of Japan, it now fell into the black-pit hole of crimes, drugs and murders. There were neither government to govern nor laws to protect the inhabitants, each and every one relied on themselves to carry on with their lives. The strong lived, the weak died. The strong ruled, the weak obeyed. The one who rose to the top of this insanity was the strongest of the strong. Each day passed as he seated on his throne, his subordinates under his soles, Shiki could tell his madness was growing stronger and stronger in his heart. Still, he was not bothered in the slightest. If madness was the key to survive, to live, then he would not mind if it threatened to overwhelm his mind.

Again, who living in this world was able to keep his sanity intact ?

…

In this castle, there were plenty of fools who desperately wanted Akira. Shiki was fully aware of the fact that his beloved pet was the subject of their lust and did not mind it. Actually, it was kind of fun to watch them display their hopeless stupidity by falling right into the lethal temptation. It was nothing but a game of Akira. Confined in such a luscious cage, if there was no form of entertainment to kill the time while Shiki was not here to keep him company, he might as well die of boredom. As long as it did not turn into something other than a game, he would allow Akira to play to his heart's content. He might even join it if Akira wished so. Since they shared a predatory nature, they both longed for hunting and killing. Therefore, he understood Akira's motif when setting such a game, as well as his joy. The joy of preying, if you were not a predator, you could never enjoy. They were two of a kind yet they were different. There were two main types of predators : one used his strength to fiercely attack and killed his preys; the other took time to prepare a trap and lured his preys in. In this hunting game, Shiki was the former while Akira was the latter. Together, they were an inseparable pair.

The blood-smeared ground of Toshima was the perfect platform from which they deprived their sadistic pleasure.

…

That boy's name was Ryunosuke. He remembered being told once or twice. Really, there was nothing special about that boy in appearance; a youthful countenance, neither good-looking nor hideous; tall and lean form; eyes brimming with hope and aspiration; all the features too common in a youth who had just passed adolescence. Perhaps he was the kind that had yet to see the cruelty of this world; because of that, insanity temporarily spared his mind. Still, it was only a matter of time until he sank and drowned in the depth of Toshima, until he was engulfed by the darkness of his own insanity.

He was a nice and obedient boy, though. There were times when Shiki caught the boy gazing at him with eyes sparkling with admiration. It was fascinating to find a person who did not tremble when looking at his red eyes. Up until now, there had only been his foolish brother and Akira that were not terrorized by his killing look. But Ryunosuke was different from Rin and Akira. Akira opposed him, challenged him with his wild, untamed nature while Ryunosuke unconditionally, wholeheartedly obeyed his every orders. Indeed, he was far better than those cowardly small fries he had killed; yet he did not have the crucial charm that only Akira possessed to interest him. To the beast that was Shiki, he was merely a tail, never qualified as a partner.

Ryunosuke was a nice and obedient boy and undoubtedly an unfortunate one. Akira had also taken interest in this particular guy, but it was not in the positive way as Shiki did. It was not really hard to notice the flame in Akira's blue eyes whenever Ryunosuke appeared in his sight or Shiki happened to mention his name. It could be qualified as jealousy, Shiki guessed. Being a beast as he was, Akira could not tolerate someone's invasion of his territory, stealing his master's attention. When it came to possessiveness, Akira did not fail to prove his wicked ruthlessness. His seduction was not less lethal than the edge of Shiki's katana, maybe even more. It allowed its victim to taste just one lick of sweetness and delight and then, in a mere second, crushed it all together, throwing the victim straight into the bitterness of despair. Shiki's katana did not give its preys false hope, Akira's poison did. Therefore, in this game, Akira was the more brutal one.

In the end, Ryunosuke was not so different from those who had fallen victimized to Akira's trap. Unable to resist the temptation, he proceeded to taste the forbidden fruit without knowing he had signed his owned death sentence. Pathetically foolish. When his katana sliced off Ryunosuke's head, Shiki almost felt sorry for the boy. Almost.

"Blame your own foolishness on your way to Hell."

Shiki inwardly muttered that thought when he sheathed his katana. His strike had reached the peak of perfection in which the victim's blood failed to cling to the edge. Though it appeared clean and shining, there existed invisible taints that could never be wiped off, proof of those unfortunate souls fallen to this katana. A killing sword in a killing hand; there was no better combination.

Akira gave him an enchantingly sweet smile as he welcomed Shiki into his embrace. Only Shiki, the true master of Akira, deserved the love and loyalty of this menacing beast. As blood stopped flowing from Ryunosuke's severed neck, the pair once more engaged in their sinful lust.

That smile, those lips, that body; those were worthier than a mountain of corpses. For Akira he would willingly give his everything.

If Akira craved for pleasure, he would spend all night giving Akira what he wanted until he could take no more.

If Akira lusted for blood, more lives would fall to his sword.

If Akira wanted to continue, he would play with him until the very end.

Because, their insanity matched each other like two sides of the mirror.

End.

Note : That's the end of the end of the second part, based mainly on Shiki's POV. Seriously, writing this fic was both a joy and a burden since I kind of get used Shiki and Akira (mostly Akira) in the true ending. There were times that I got stuck with the characters. I wanted them to be least ooc as possible so it took me a while to figure out what they would probably think in some situations. It was a real challenge to get into their insanity and tried to portray it as best as I could. Hope I didn't make a mess out of it :D


End file.
